


Drabblez

by SilvyTheRandomWriter



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabbles, Possibly expandable if you wish, Randomness, dont kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 08:44:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilvyTheRandomWriter/pseuds/SilvyTheRandomWriter
Summary: Headcanons...In full length!! (ish)(Help me)





	1. Avengers #1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tumblr Users and Headcanon Creators](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tumblr+Users+and+Headcanon+Creators).



> So, this is my first attempt. These won't be long or with much context as I'm literally just expanding the headcanons into drabbles, but there will hopefully be more. 
> 
> There will be a note with the persons user name and the original post at the bottom, and I'll probably try to not use top notes unless I need to tell you guys something. 
> 
> But if you'd like to submit headcanons to me, feel free! You can find me on :  
> Facebook Page | Silvy The Random Writer  
> Tumblr | silverflower-and-silvariaraven

Natasha walked down the hallway towards the sound of angry screaming, talking quietly to the camera.  
"That sounds like Sam and Clint." 

Leaning around the doorframe gave a perfect view of the furious men sitting on either side of Steve, who seemed torn between apologising and laughing.

"YOU WERE FROZEN WHEN VIDEO GAMES WERE CREATED, HOW IN THE HELL!" Clint yelled, throwing down his controller and founding his arms with an angry frown. 

In comparison, Sam's hand were clenching his controller fiercely as he stared bitterly at the screen, restarting the race. 

Clint scrambled to retrieve the controller, leaning forward in concentration. Steve and Clint both got the starting boost, meaning Steve quickly lapped Sam.

"On your left." He muttered, grinning as Sam exploded angrily.  
"STOP SAYING 'ON YOUR LEFT'! I CAN SEE YOU PASSING ME YOU GODDAMN ICE CUBE!"

Clint burst out laughing, sputtering slightly as he tried to formulate a response to the jab before giving up and giggling slightly as he carried on playing.

The assassin shook her head, laughing slightly as she ended the video and joined them on the couch.

~×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×~

Original post by 'widovv' on tumblr:  
natasha is the one that's up on all social media so one day she decides to try and take a vine of the team so she sneaks into the living room and gets a video of clint and sam screaming because they can't freakin beat steve at mario kart saying "YOU WERE FROZEN WHEN VIDEO GAMES WERE MADE" and "STOP SAYING ON MY LEFT I CAN SEE YOU PASSING ME"


	2. Avengers #2

The Hulk stood leant against the wall, chest heaving slightly as he intense green eyes surveyed the room. Star man, red lady, bird man, thunder god, grumpy eyepatch and two others had retreated to the far end of the room.

But looking to his side, he saw the flying machine was not in his flying machine. And was stood next to him calmly. The silence stretched on for a few minutes before not in flying machine man spoke up.

"Alright, can we please talk about the elephant in the room?" Hulk grunted, Bruce-man bringing a picture of the creature into his mind.

The entirety of the group other than not in flying machine man had turned to looked at him. Red lady's hand was twitching her hand hovering near her hip where there was a holstered gun. 

Guns hurt Bruce-man, so he growled at her in warning. Star man and bird man were tense, although star man didn't reach for his circle and bird man didn't reach for his stick gun, so it was fine. 

Thunder man had his hammer in hand, although he always did. But he set it on the table once he spotted the hulk eyeing it, causing the green behemoth to grunt in approval before moving onto the last three.

Grumpy eyepatch man looked grumpier than usual, his hand hovering close to his jacket. Hulk snarled at the man, knowing there was a gun hidden there also. Grumpy eyepatch's hand twitched but it didn't go inside his coat, so he moved on.

Suit man looked calm and impassive, both things that confused the Hulk, but he quickly moved on from the nonplussed man to the other lady. 

She was tense, eyes flicking around at the others in the room but she hadn't made a move for a weapon. Suddenly not in flying machine man's voice rang out.

"Barton, what IN THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING!" that quickly pulled their attention to him, bird man spluttering angrily as they left him be.

~×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•~

Original post by 'stevensrogers' on tumblr:  
OK but can you imagine AoU Bruce accidentally hulking out and everyone's completely silent, no one moves a muscle and suddenly Tony goes "alright can we talk about the elephant in the room" and everyone slowly turns to look at Bruce and then Tony goes "Barton, whAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING"


End file.
